horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:HZDLocationHunter/Testing different options for Corrupted Zones information
tabber format 1= * level=15 * region=Sacred Lands * location=Air Combat Academy * enemies= Scrapper * loot=Ancient Ring, Ancient Sculpture * collectibles=SPECIAL ORDERS, Air Combat Academy Sacred land corrupted zone map.png |-| 2= * level=15 * region=Valleymeet * location=southeast corner of Valleymeet, near Mother's Crown * enemies= Grazer (3) mother's crown corrupted zone.jpg |-| 3= * level=18 * region=Valleymeet * location=Red Echoes * enemies= Fire Bellowback, Charger, Sawtooth ? * loot=5,000 * collectibles=Log: 5/18/63, To All Jessifans, Chocolate Box Log, Sterling-Malkeet Amphitheater red echoes corrupted zone map.png |-| 4= * level=15 * region=Valleymeet * location=Forsaken Village * enemies= Watcher, Scrapper * loot=5,000 * collectibles=EZVenue Staffing |-| 5= * level=20 * region=Valleymeet * location=Southwest corner of Valleymeet * enemies= Longleg, Scrapper * loot=6,000 , loot box with ancient items (which ones?) * collectibles=Get Ti-D-O Started! southwest valleymeet corrupted zone map.png |-| 6= * level=23 * region=Spurflints * location=South of Spurflints Hunting Grounds * enemies= Stalker * loot=6,000 |-| 7= * level=20 * region=Gatelands * location=Southwest of Gatelands Camp * enemies= Trampler, Longleg * loot=6,000 * collectibles= |-| 8= * level=23 * region=The Jewel * location=Dusk Mesa * enemies= Scrapper, Glinthawk * loot=6,000 dusk mesa corrupted zone map.png dusk mesa corrupted zone.png * collectibles=VeetEats!, It's PizzaVeet! |-| 9= * level=34 * region=Rustwash * location=East of Valley of Omens * enemies= Behemoth, Broadhead * loot=10,000 * collectibles=The Vision |-| 10= * level=27 * region=Maker's End * location=West of Maker's End * enemies= Ravager, Fire Bellowback * loot=8,000 * collectibles=Metallurgic, Faro Automated Solutions (Datapoint) maker's end corrupted zone.png |-| 11= * level=32 * region=Sun Furrows * location=East of Sun Furrows Hunting Grounds * enemies= Rockbreaker * loot=10,000 sun furrows corrupted zone map.png Trivia * The Rockbreakers will sometimes attack non-corrupted machines, either on their own or after a machine nearby was corrupted. * The Rockbreakers have been witnessed going in and across the river as of March 2018. ---- tabber format & individual tables Sacred Land= Sacred land corrupted zone map.png |-| Mother's Crown= mother's crown corrupted zone.jpg |-| Red Echoes= |-| Forsaken Village= |-| Southwest Valleymeet= |-| Spurflints= |-| Gatelands= |-| Dusk Mesa= dusk mesa corrupted zone map.png dusk mesa corrupted zone.png |-| Rustwash= |-| Maker's End= |-| Sun Furrows= sun furrows corrupted zone map.png Trivia * The Rockbreakers will sometimes attack non-corrupted machines, either on their own or after a machine nearby was corrupted. * The Rockbreakers have been witnessed going in and across the river as of March 2018. ---- Single Table ---- Individual Tables Sacred Land corrupted zone Sacred land corrupted zone map.png Mother's Crown corrupted zone mother's crown corrupted zone.jpg Red Echoes corrupted zone Forsaken Village corrupted zone Southwest Valleymeet corrupted zone Spurflints corrupted zone Gatelands corrupted zone Dusk Mesa corrupted zone dusk mesa corrupted zone map.png dusk mesa corrupted zone.png Rustwash corrupted zone Maker's End corrupted zone Sun Furrows corrupted zone sun furrows corrupted zone map.png Trivia * The Rockbreakers will sometimes attack non-corrupted machines, either on their own or after a machine nearby was corrupted. * The Rockbreakers have been witnessed going in and across the river as of March 2018. References Category:Blog posts